parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Agent N: The massacre mission (filming)
The car stop in front of the school. Agent N in the black special force clothes walk to the room. He enters the gate. He quickly takes out the silencer and shoots the guard who checked the bike-ticket. Then he quickly turns back and shoots down 2 more gangs in the room. Then he approaches the guard checked the bike-ticket. He takes out his knife and slits this guard throat. No one notice this. He takes out the cell phone: "It;s all clear. bring me weapons" A few minutes later, a car approaches. A few guys bring boxes to the security room. After all they leave. He hides the death bodies in the security room and leave the school as he makes his back to the gifted school through the secondary school. He climbs to the secondary school wall. A few people see this. He quickly shoot them down by silencer. Then he runs quickly to a room His 9th grade biology teacher is teaching in there. He walks to the class. All students are shocked! He grabs a pen then stabs in her throat. All the student screams. Then he shoots in the teacher head by silencer. He walks out of the room, 2 more teacher (female teacher, teach literature) runs out and sees him. As holding the silencer in his hand, he quickly shoots them down. He walks down stair. All the students in the block scream. He walks toward the canteen, He shoot down all the canteen staff. Then he climbs back to the highschool. He enters the computer room in the library, there is only one teacher in the room, this is his old biology teacher inhis 10th grade. "Hey who are you ?" He runs to the teacher and stabs repeatedly to his neck. Then he closes the door and start to search for his name Nguyen Xuan Nghia Nguyen Xuan Nghia not found No information of NXN What ? The student Nguyen Xuan Nghia has never existed. Then he slowly opens the door The librarian sees him. He quickly takes out the silencer and shoots her in the forehead. Then he quickly runs out of the school. Many peopl sees this strange: " A man, in black special force clothes ? What happen ?" He runs to the security rooms, He takes out the M202 FLASH 4-barreled and shoots to the classroom. After 4 shoots, he reload, and keep shooting. Then he shoots all 20 rockets. He arms himself with M16 and a short machine gun. He slowly walks and start the gun massacre. All the students, teacher run outside are shootdown. He heard the sound of the coming special force. He drops the machine gun and takes out his M16 and shoots at the special force. They all death as they can't reflect his move. Then he grabs the machine guns and keeps on shooting. A more special force car arrive. He turns back and shoots at them by the machine gun. All are death. The machine gun now runs out of bullet. He drops it and runs to the floor above. He enter the first classroom in the floor. He takes out glock17 and shoots down all the survive students. He walks out of the rooms. He sees a deah-lying teacher. This is his first love. She gets shot. He knees down and holds her. She is death. Many cops runs upstair. He takes out his M16 and shoots them all. He stands up. From the nearby floor, special forces shoots to him. He knees down, the bullet hit the wall, he stands up the shoot down this special force. He walks downstair, He aims his M16 and shoots down all the coming cops, special force. non of their bullet hit him. Then he runs to the collar and use it to cover the bullet from cops. Then he leans out and shoots them down. He runs to the death Special force and grabs his MP5 and takes the bullets. More cops coming from the school gates. He aims his MP5 and shoots down 2 cops. Suddenly one special force runs out from the back of the school. This special force shoots him in the hand while he shoots this man in the head. Then he makes his run to the back of the school. While hiding in the collar. he keeps shoot down some more coming cops, special forces. He runs to the back of the school and sees 4 more special force are climbing inside the school through it. He shoots down all 4. He takes their MP5. He turns back and shoots down 3 more coming cops. Then he manages to climb outside the outside. Having just jumping out, a few cops shoots at him. the bullet hit his chest. He falls down and shoots at the cops. He stands up and keeps running. He runs to a shabby house. He takes out a blanket and gets in a car and starts to run away. On the way, he manages to shoot down some traffic police on the road. Some cops shoots at tyre, he keeps driving to the market near the river. He speeds up, the car runs to the river bank block then jumps to the river. He opens the door and dives under the water. Then he climbs to the barge nearby. He climbs to it. No body notice him. He feels tired and paint for his injured. He closes his eyes and sleeps. He wakes up and sees that it;s the morning. The big ass porn star is still sleeping. He check date, it's 20/6/17: Still that day! Is it a dream ? He turns on the television On CNN: "Today is the 3th anniversary day of the victim of the mas-murder in the Highschool for the gifted in Vietnam. The information of the killier is still not found." "Fuck the Vietnamese education system" Finish filming 20/6/17 Cast Hacker V .......... Agent N Julie Cash ....... The American pornstar Category:Film making